1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to the production of .alpha.-cyano-.gamma.-haloacetoacetic compounds.
2. Prior Art
.alpha.-CYANO-.gamma.-HALOACETOACETIC COMPOUNDS, ESPECIALLY .alpha.-CYANO-.gamma.-HALOACETOACETIC ESTERS, HAVE BEEN PRODUCED FROM CYANOACETIC ESTERS AND HALOACETYL HALIDES. Thus, for example, Benary in Ber. 41, 2399 (1908) describes the production of .alpha.-cyano-.gamma.-chloroacetoacetic ethyl ester from cyanoacetoacetic ethyl ester and chloroacetyl chloride, with a yield of about 55 to 60 percent. However, such method has a number of disadvantages, among them being the particularly cumbersome and tedious processing which is involved, and which has prevented hitherto any larger usage of the synthetically valuable compounds.